Wuddle
'''Wuddle, '''also known as Wuddles, or the King of Randomness was one of the main characters in the roleplays from the private server. Appearance Wuddle is a stickman, with a black body. He wears a big, cartoony top hat with a neon yellow band. He also dons a small, neon yellow bowtie on his chest. He is commonly seen with a derpy expression. Personality Wuddle is not serious at all, and has a lot of trouble taking things seriously. Because of this, he usually worries about the wrong things. He has a hatred for edge, and will usually to go out of his way and avoid it. He's slightly introverted, but mostly extroverted. Relationships Abby - Wuddle very much enjoys Abby's company, and mostly likes her for the side of her that doesn't kill things. The two unfortunately don't spend much time together, in which Wuddle really doesn't like this fact. Rachell - Wuddle currently views Rachell as his sister, and would be very upset if something had happened to her. He's very much willing to help her if she's upset or sad. Leviathan - Wuddle considers Leviathan a friend of his, and though his relationship with him isn't that deep, they are still good friends. Sticky- Wuddle completely loves Sticky, and values him very much. He enjoys playing songs on his guitar for Sticky, and overall just interacting with him. Even though he doesn't know, Wuddle would be very happy if he found out how much Sticky values Wuddle too. Mevir- Mevir is just kinda Wuddle's pet. Despite his lack of appearance in the roleplays, Wuddle treats him wtih a lot of care. Violomare- Wuddle considers Violomare a very close friend, and he has a very deep relationship with him. Wuddle would be very much willing to help Violomare in a time of need, assuming he isn't doing some madlad thing. Wuddle mostly enjoys Violomare for how he is one of the less edgy (former) castle inhabitants. Wuddle's relationship with Violomare has also helped him a lot. Kira- For some time, Wuddle used to be scared of Kira, until he had found out her true nature, in which Wuddle is starting to like Kira more. Keres- While Wuddle does not see Keres in the way she sees Wuddle, he still has a close relationship with her. He has and would save Keres in a dangerous scenario. Raed - Wuddle used to dislike Raed, due to how he laughed at him after revealing a sad fact about him and also because he attacked him over his guitar. However, this changed after Wuddle found out that Raed laughing at Wuddle's loneliness was nothing but a misunderstanding, and the reason Raed is so protective of his guitar. Wuddle now feels slightly guilty for dislking him, but still consider him a friend nontheless. Abilites Being a god, Wuddle can do anything. He does not like to abuse his powers though, and usually uses a very small part of them, such as materializing things, and creating portals. He can create 4 multicolored clones of himself, which usually causes a lot of chaos. He knows how to play guitar, and usually plays it for Sticky. Despite being able to do anything, his main weapon of choice is a stop sign that can shoot lasers. Backstory Wuddle, unlike most of the other characters did not really have anything traumatic happen to him. He was born when the Earth was still a supercontinent. His top hat was created from stardust, and then formed Wuddle. It's known that he used to entertain people, but stopped due to a mean comment about his entertaining of people someone had said. It's also known that Wuddle used to have a pet hallucigenia, which disappeared due to unknown circumstances. It's also known that Wuddle has been lonely for most of his life. Trivia * Wuddle's brain works very similar to a machine, and can malfunction. * Wuddle has a tongue, but it is extremely small. * Wuddle REALLY likes to eat copper. * If Wuddle is to witness a transformation of some kind, he will immediately barf and in most cases, faint. This is because of an encounter he had with a horrifying wolf-human amalgamate. Category:Characters